Familiar Ceilings
by Rubix Darkscythe
Summary: ShinjiXRei, Third chapter added. R&R, please answer the question
1. Familiar Ceilings

I don Not own any characters here nor do I own Eva.  
  
  
'Such a familiar ceiling' Shinji-Kun thought as he looked up from his prone position on the floor of "Shinji's Lovely Suite". How many days had it been? A week? More? He just hadn't been going to school, for the first couple of days he had been sick, but not now. He had been in another fight with Asuka and Touji had been giving him a hard time about the way he had started to stare at Rei during classes. 'Such beauty, I just wish I knew there were feelings deep in that Porcelain husk of hers' he thought to himself blushing slightly as he pictured her. He thought of her pale skin, deep red eyes and soft blue hair. He pressed the button on his SDAT and put on what other then track 25 as his eyes slid closed the image of Rei sticking to the back of his eyelids as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
][  
Rei walked away from the school, and she found herself wondering 'Why is my Shinji not back in school…' then realizing the thought she had had she blushed and almost invisible blush. 'What does that mean? What am I thinking?' She slowed her pace 'What are these…these…emotions? Why am I…I….fee….feeling…this way?' She stopped dead. She felt confused…She felt. She leaned against a building and sat down 'Why do I…What do I…How should…I…I…Shinji' she thought. "Shinji…" She spoke "Shinji" she exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet and started off towards Shinji's home 'Where am I going to? Why do I want to see him?' she thought. "No, I have to see him!" she exclaimed.  
  
][  
Rei stepped up to the door and looked at it for a moment, she knocked.  
"…"  
Rei knocked again  
"…"  
Rei raised her hand to the entry button 'According to NERV he was still here in his home' she thought as she reluctantly pressed the button. The Door slid open front of her. She looked deep in to the house most was dimly lit. Rei stepped in to the house, having only been there on very few occasions. She looked around recalling her way to his room. She read softly to herself "Shinji's Lovely Suite". The door slid open and she stepped in closing it immediately behind her. She saw him sleeping on the floor. She smiled ever so slightly, an unusual feeling rushed over her; she dropped to her knees at his side and looked closely over his face and all his features. She sat kneeling there and watched him sleep peacefully for some time before she picked up a book and began reading to pass the time.  
Shinji mumbled softly in his sleep "mmmph mmgrrr beauty" Rei smiled wondering what it was he was dreaming about "mmmmrmmm mmph eyes mmm deep" he said as she continued reading "mmmgmph rmm mmmmgrr Rei" Rei's eyes shot wide open and she looked down to him 'He's...He's dreaming about me' she thought. Rei felt warm although the temperature in the room had not changed one tenth of one degree, a smile came across her lips stronger then before. She felt her hand drawn to him, and before she had realized her hand came to rest on his cheek.  
Shinji Blinked his eyes slowly open and smiled widely at her "A comforting dream" he said. "I only wish it were true, though" he said with a smirk  
"What dream? Wish what were real?" she said with an unsure smile  
Shinji's eyes shot hard open. "Ay…Ay…Ayanami" he choked out swallowing hard. "Is it really you?" He spoke as a smile started to form over his lips.  
"It is I, Rei Ayanami" she stated the smile fading back in to her normal look.  
"Why aren't you smiling anymore" he says as he places his hand on her cheek to return the gesture she had given as he was sleeping. She began to smile again before speaking "Shinji, Why do I feel like this?" He smiled up at her as he slid his hand across her shoulder and down her arm to her hand that still rested on his cheek. "Tell me how it is you 'feel'" he said to her squeezing her hand affectionately. She began speaking slowly "I feel warm, my heart rate quickens and I have thoughts about doing things whenever I think about…well, about you." The smile on Shinji's face spreads quickly to a big grin as he suddenly throws his arms around her and pulls her in to a tight hug on the ground with him.   
  
"Rei…You make me so happy"  
  
By: Rubix Darkscythe  
  
This is my first FanFic and I would appreciate your reviews and tips and tricks or what not. 


	2. Little Joys

Familiar Ceilings  
Little Joys  
  
"Thank you for your kind affection Shinji" is what she said.  
][  
It has been two days since that first day when Rei came to visit and she had steadily been showing more emotion and understanding. Rei has come to walk with Shinji to school both mornings since. After school she stays with him until late in the evening. They sit watching a movie now. Shinji leans back and Rei rests her head on his chest. 'They are so cute' Misato thinks to herself as she enters the room. "You two behave yourselves, no funny business you hear" Misato says. Shinji turns beat red as only he can. Rei just kind of nods with a slight smile this concept still being over her head. "We…would never…do…do…that, you know that Misato." Misato chuckles lightly and walks to her bedroom.  
Rei slides her hand to his chest and runs it back and forth lightly. Shinji plays with her hair and both sigh of contentment. It has been a long day for them and both are very tired. Rei slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep on him. Shinji smiles down at her. He blushes slightly at all the thoughts that run through his head. Shinji grins and sinks down keeping Rei perfectly still he gets to the ground and he wraps his arms over her holding one hand to his heart. Shinji closes his eyes and follows her to sleep.  
][  
Misato smiles as she walks in to the room looking down at Rei and Shinji asleep on the floor. She walks past them and to the kitchen to get her self a beer. She chugs the beer and slams the can down on the table making loud thud that jerks the two to consciousness. They look startled around at the position they are in, Rei is laying out beside Shinji with her head on his chest and Shinji is tightly wrapped around her. They each smile as their eyes meet. "Thank you" they say in unison before they decide to investigate the loud noise that had awoken them so abruptly. They each stretch and climb to their feet. They walk in to the kitchen Rei first then Shinji. Misato grins widely as they enter "Did you two have fun last night?". "We had a very good time" Rei responds quickly. Shinji "…" blushes "Misato-sama!". Rei looks at Shinji inquisitively. "That implied something, Rei. She meant did we…se…se…sexually enjoy ourselves." Rei blushes brightly "Oh…" she says turning away from them to hide her blush. Misato just chuckles and walks out the door "Have a good day at school you two…" Chuckles again "No funny business!" and disappears out of sight totally. Shinji smiles and blushes a little more then grabs Rei's hand "We have to go or we will be late for school". Rei twines his fingers in hers and runs out the door dragging him behind. The door slides shut behind them and they take off down the hall.  
  
][  
'I wish she sat closer to me' Shinji thought 'This lecture is so boring, I want her here…with me' as he sat there listening to a lecture on the second impact. Shinji looked back at Rei and smiled. She smiled back at him before the teacher cleared his throat giving them each a look. All the students snickered and Touji gave Shinji a look with an hmmph. Shinji gave a shrug about it and looked back at the teacher for a short time then staring back at his terminal he ignored the teacher until the bell rang for lunch.  
  
][  
That was this morning and now here they sit outside the school on the wall around the quad. "How do you feel, Rei?" Shinji asks. "I feel great Shinji. I'm so happy to be like I am now. I was afraid at first, but I shouldn't have been. I love every moment I spend with you." Rei responds with a smile. "How do you feel?" She asks in return. "I feel…like this." Shinji wraps his arms around her and pulls her over then plants a strong kiss on her lips. Rei's body tenses up then slowly she loosens up melting in to his grasp. She kisses him back mimicking his motions. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck. They each pull back and smile at each other. "Let's go back to my apartment" Shinji says with a huge smile on his face. Rei nods and agrees grabbing his hand and pounces off pulling him behind her as this morning.  
  
][  
They walk down the hallway to his door, Rei spins him around and pins him to the door kissing him passionately. He presses the entry button, the door slides open and they nearly fall over stumbling in to the apartment.  
  
By: Rubix Darkscythe 


	3. Light of Passion

Familiar Ceilings  
Light of Passion  
  
"Oh Shinji…" Rei says  
  
][  
Three days after Rei and Shinji first kissed. Misato came home early cause she hadn't been feeling well 'Must have caught it from Shinji' she thought to herself as she entered the apartment. The house was very quiet but, for some soft rumbling noises. She was going to ignore it figuring Rei and Shinji were home already and were doing who knows what, but she was too tired to care. She got closer; the only light was the soft glow of the TV flickering across the room. She decided she should check on them, she slid partly in to the room peered at Rei and Shinji sitting in the back of the room snuggling tightly. They were kissing and Shinji was running his fingertips lightly all over her sides and neck. Misato bit her lip as she slid out of the room walked down to her bedroom to lie down. She spent another hour or so listening to make sure they didn't go too far then she fell asleep.  
  
][  
That was last night. Shinji wakes up first and finds Rei wrapped tightly in his arms facing him. He kisses her lips lightly to wake her. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and stretches her hands up over her head. Shinji looks down then back up to her "Sorry". Rei smiles a bit and looks down to where he had looked and she blushes brightly as she says, "That's ok, I think I'm flattered." They each climb out of the bed. "You can have the bathroom first," Shinji says. "I wouldn't want to put you out…would it be ok if we shared the bathroom" Rei smiles at him. Shinji blushes slightly and smiles "Uhm…I…I guess so."  
  
][  
Meanwhile, Misato is making some breakfast for herself…a beer and some microwave food. She chugs the beer and shovels the food in to her mouth. She throws the trash, not out just throws it, and walks around the apartment looking for Shinji. She peeks in to the rooms until she hears the water running in the bathroom. She taps on the bathroom door. "Shinji?" she asks "Hai" he responds. "Where's Rei?" she questions "In the shower" he answers. Misato applauds jokingly and walks back to the kitchen for more food. "mmmm this is the best" Misato polishes off another microwave meal.  
  
][  
"Have a good day at school" Misato says as Rei and Shinji leave the house. Shinji and Rei walk hand in hand towards school. Shinji keeps looking down to the ground and back to Rei…Shinji smiles as Rei's eyes meet his. "Rei, Could I ask you a question?" "Yes Shinji?" "Do you understand dating?" "When two people go out and do things to find out how they feel for each other." "Like that, yes…" "Is that all you wanted to know?" "No, I wanted to ask…would you…go…go…" "Yes, Shinji" "Go out with me, you mean?" "Yes, I will go out with you Shinji." Shinji smiles sliding his hand over hers.   
  
By: Rubix Darkscythe  
  
What is going to happen with them…well I'm going to ask you guys a question please leave a review as well as your opinion, only signed responses will be respected to keep double voters out.  
Authors poll / Question: Should the rating of the story stay the same and keep this clean or should it be upped to pg-13 or R and the content increased? 


End file.
